User blog:TendoTheGamer/PokeMMO Fanon -REVISITED- (Sign Ups)
"Hey, remember that time a satanic developer guy trapped everyone in a PokeMMO and nearly killed them all?" "Yeah?" "Let's do that again, and since people are likely enough to fall for it if we say it's safe, then we can get through it legally." "I see zero faults to this." Plot In a alternative universe where none of the fatal events of the Original PokeMMO took place, the world was peaceful for a time. However, a new game was being built up from former ashes, promised to be safe to any players. The New PokeMMO. Alternatively, PokeMMO Revisited. The rules go as followed, but know that the stakes are higher to the fate of the world, and due to a massive scale of popularity, millions of people are at threat. Hidden threats are hidden throughout the game, being far more dangerous then the original. Try to beat the league and make it out alive.. Tale of Legends The Region the game was made to set in has a important factor. There are four major areas, in which powerful Pokemon reign, including Legendaries themselves. Several Legendaries are in the PokeMMO Region, but these have the key to getting throug the game, by beating them. However, it's banned to catch legendaries. The four areas are.. Frozen Cavern, '''the artic cave where Articuno lies. '''Erupted Ashland, '''the volcano where Moltres rules. '''Instinct Field, '''the testing lab where Zapdos controls. '''Mega Mountain, '''land of the Megastones, and a place where Mewtwo hides. Several other legendaries still conquer the land, but beating these four on their turf is key to escaping. Notes + Original Changes Now, this is meant to be a expanded and fresh new version of the original. The original only being 10 Chapters, this one, I plan to be far longer. *Evil Teams get more relevance *More side quest *Due to writing stuff, the main characters and other characters will be Ash and other people based, where as the main three will be the main chacters, but everyone else will be relevant at their certain times **However, '''EVERYONE is at risk of death *More Pokemon Variety, and actual attention paid to the Pokemon *The battles that aren't tournament or Elite Four or Champino will actually be paid attention too, including the Gym Battles *Other stuff Sign Up Sheet Name: Gender: Apperance: Personality: Starter Pokemon (Can be any Starter from Gen 1-6, including Pikachu and Eevee):' '''Pokemon you would like to have '(Not guaranteed, no legendaries allowed, please have at least six):' Accepted Sign-Ups *'Tendo''' **'Male, wears a Blue Hoodie with a white Pokeball on it and white shorts with strings and has blonde hair, adventurous and Pokemon loving and hunting personality, Starter; Riolu, Pokemon Wanted; Slowbro, Tangela, Togepi, Gallade, Cacturne, Maractus *'Omega' **'Male, wears a white suit and a lemon head, personality is Lemograb and Sarge's baby, Starter; Torchic, '''Pokemon Wanted; '''Absol, Arcanine, Sunflora, Electabuzz, Aegislash, Lucario, Machamp *'Quaunt' **'Male, wears glove world cap red sweatshirt and blue shorts, upbeat, Starter; Oshawott, '''Pokemon Wanted; '''Quagsire, Beedrill, Gengar, Exeggutor *'Char' **'Male, wears a red Charizard based outfit, loud and lazy, Starter; Charmander, '''Pokemon Wanted; '''Gible, Nidoran Male, Honedge, Carvanha *'Ceo' **'Male, wears sunglasses red baseball cap black shirt and black pants with white stripes, tries to fit in, Starter; Mudkip, '''Wanted Pokemon; '''Swampert, Noivern, Luxray, Escaliver, Houndoom, Primeape *'Rex' **'Male, wears a baseball cap blue jacket and red pants, Starter; Eevee, '''Wanted Pokemon; '''Arcanine, Sceptile, Dragonite, Dragonair, Tyranitar, Garchomp *'Lak' **'Male, wears a green and black jacket blue jeans and black shoes, funny and hearty, Starter; Froakie, '''Wanted Pokemon; '''Avalugg, Palossand, Haxorus, Gallade, Roserade *'Riolu-San' **'Male, wears the outfit of Smol!Male Avatar from FE Awakening with brown spiked hair, nerdy and strategitc, Starter; Torchic, '''Wanted Pokemon; '''Espeon, Lucario, Garchomp, Loppunny, Gengar, Gallade, Gardevoir *'Lion' **'Male, looks like Gold stole Red's clothes, strategic cold silent and competitive, Starter; Totodile, '''Wanted Pokemon; '''Espeon, Tyranitar, Ampharos, Arcanine, Haxorus *'Blade' **'Male, brown hair black trouser wearing and a black coat around his neck, Starter; Cyndaquill, '''Wanted Pokemon; '''Gallade, Zoroark, Dragonite, Kingdra, Sceptile, Lucario *'Pikart' **'Male, dark hoodie brown hair blue jeans and red sneakers, timid and short tempered, Starter; Eevee, '''Wanted Pokemon; '''Skarmony, Lanturn, Mimikyu, Sandslash, Porygon-Z, Zangoose *'UTF' **'Male, blue hat wearing and average, shy but tends to rush into battle, Starter; Torchic, '''Wanted Pokemon; '''Sceptile, Lucario, Tentacruel, Rapidash, Gengar, Raichu *'Dedede' **'Male, a little fat green hoodie wearing and dark curly hair, usually doesn't use strategy has explosive temper works better alone and tells jokes at any moment, Starter; Turtwig, '''Wanted Pokemon; '''Hitmonchan, Druddigon, Stoutland, Glaceon, Rampardos *'Digi' **'"Attack Helicopter", light blue spiky hair and goggles and a white blue sweatshirt, crazy determined to win happy and energetic, Starter; Oshawott, '''Wanted Pokemon; '''Simisage, Zebstrika, Persian, Krokorok, Buizel Category:Blog posts